Heels Over Head
by NarutoKyuu
Summary: We nearly died trying to save you, Sasuke. Died. And you say that that was “nice of them.” That’s all you had to say. xxAKA A Fox's Harmoniesxx


**

* * *

**

Edit (July.28.08)--I wrote this forever and a day ago. It's really not my best songfic ever. In fact, I think it sucks something awful. Feel free to brave the waters, but honestly, I think you should go and read one of my other fics. Really. --NK

**A/N: Ahaha…I should be updating Spork, not wasting my creative juices on a **_**songfic **_**of all things. Well, here are the reasons for me leaving of Spork in exchange for this thing.**

**(1) I LOVE this song.**

**(2) I've had an idea like this for a while.**

**(3) I think this song really fits them.**

**(4) I wanted to try making a good songfic.**

**So there ya go. Four nice little reasons for ya'll. This'll probably be in the Shippuden period, but this probably does ****not**** follow the storyline. I mean…from what I've watched (I go by the anime 'cause I'm too much of a loser to read the manga) there really was no time for this to happen. Enjoy you losers. (I mean my lovely readers.)**  
**--NarutoKyuu **

* * *

_**Title: A Fox's Harmonies**_  
_**Chapter: Heels Over Head (first songfic in this collection)**_  
_**Summary: **_**We nearly **_**died **_**trying to save you, Sasuke. **_**Died. **_**And you say that that was "nice of them." That's all you had to say. You really **_**are**_** a coldhearted bastard.**  
_**Song: Heels Over Head by Boys Like Girls**_  
_**Pairings: SasuNaru (or if you want to get technical, more of NaruSasu)**_  
_**Rating: Teen (for that one little cuss word in the lyrics)**_  
_**Genre: Angst/Romance (I'm still a little shaky on this, so if you think it should be different, just say)**_  
_**Warnings: Shonen-ai, cuss word in the lyrics (probably some more besides that as well. Naruto doesn't have the best of vocabulary.)**_  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (or any of the characters used/mentioned). Masashi Kishimoto does. That lucky butt. As I have stated, I do not own the song Heels Over Head. Boys Like Girls does.**_  
_**(I honestly hope you can tell which sentences are song lyrics and which aren't.)**_  
**This is in Naruto's point of view. If you won't be able to tell. **

* * *

xheelsxoverxheadxheelsxoverxheadxheelsxoverxheadxheelsxoverxheadxheelsxoverxheadxheelsxoverxheadxheelsxoverxhead

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby_  
_Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes_  
_You were worth the hundred thousand miles_  
_But you couldn't stay awhile_  
_I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby_  
_And your little white socks in the top drawer_  
_You were always leaving your shit around_  
_And gone without a sound_

I paced the room back and forth, back and forth. I'd been doing this for quite a while. After I'd caught up with everyone, which took quite a while, I'd gone back to my apartment. Honestly, I'm furious with myself. Why did I expect everyone to be just the way I left them? Why did I expect that nothing to have changed at all and I could go on living like I had two years ago? Why in the world did I so _stupidly _assume that as I was training, the others weren't?

And why, _why _did I expect that bastard Sasuke to be back? _Why _did I so childishly hope that he would be back on his own?

I sat down on my bed and let out a breath in frustration. I glared at my digital alarm clock. 3:30 AM. Damn. Sasuke could still keep me up this late into the morning. I thought that had gone away after the first year of training. Well, obviously, it's come back. And come back with a vengeance.

Ha. Vengeance.

I leaned over and grabbed the framed picture off of my dresser and stared at it. I wish I could go back to then. I remember when that picture was taken. I was pretty angry at that bastard. He'd beaten me during sparring _again. _My lips curled into an expression that was not quite a smirk, and not quite a smile.

Pft. More like an expression of scorn. I don't just need to remember that time, I want it to go back to that time. That time when we would spar as friends and rivals. That time where when we fought we wouldn't nearly kill each other.

Not like the battle at the Valley of the End. Not like that.

_Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know_  
_Where'd you go?_

I glared at the picture. I glared at the long gone Sasuke from back then. So where are you now, Sasuke? Somewhere off with Orochimaru I guess. Treated like royalty there are you? Hmph, as long as that guy doesn't try anything funny. I don't want you to be hurt. Not like you hurt us. Heh. You'd probably deserve it, have it coming to you even, but I can't help but not want you to be hurt. Not to have something precious torn away from you. Torn away like you did to Sakura.

Torn away like you did to me.

_Now I'm heels over head_  
_I'm hangin' upside down_  
_Thinking how you left me for dead_  
_California bound_

Great. I'm talking to a photo. That's it. I've gone insane. I flung the framed picture onto the bed and just sat there. Sat there and thought. After all that effort. All that effort was worthless. All that effort was in vain. We nearly _died _trying to save you, Sasuke. _Died. _And you say that that was "nice of them." That's all you had to say. You really _are_ a coldhearted bastard.

Why did I ever think different? Why did I ever think I could save you? Just like I saved Gaara and Neji? And maybe…maybe have a relationship more than what I have with them. More than what I have with anyone. I guess I really was a child back then. Back then…why didn't you kill me, Sasuke? You had the chance. I was unconscious for goodness' sake.

_I got a first class ticket to a night all alone_  
_And a front row seat up right by the phone_  
_Cause you're always on my mind_  
_And I'm running out of time_  
_I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets_  
_And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet_  
_Is it all you thought it'd be?_  
_You mean everything to me_

I lay back onto the bed and curled up on my side. I propped up the framed photo in front of me, in front of the window beyond. So how is it wherever you are, Sasuke? You do realize with Orochimaru you'll never kill Itachi? You do realize that he's just using you? Yeah, that's right, that snake-bastard's just using you, you big idiot.

Oh, I guess you already knew that. I guess you already knew that you'd never kill Itachi that way. Do you know, Sasuke? God, I wish I could read your mind, Sasuke. I don't want Orochimaru to use you. I don't want him to lay one finger on any part of you. But I guess that's already too late. Too late.

My clock beeped the hour. 4:00 AM. I hope I won't be too late to save you this time. I hope I won't be too late to keep him from taking you over. I hope I won't be too late to bring you back.

But then again, it already feels like you're not on this Earth anymore.

_But I'm the first to fall and the last to know_  
_And where'd you go?_

You know, Sasuke? I've honestly thought that Ero-sennin is keeping information from me on purpose. Just because he knows that at the first sign that you're _somewhere _on this Earth, I'll be off like a jackrabbit. I think he's keeping me from finding you on purpose. Sasuke, answer me please.

_Where in the world __**are you**__?_

_Now I'm heels over head,_  
_I'm hangin' upside down_  
_Thinking how you left me for dead_  
_California bound_  
_And when you hit the coast_  
_I hope you think of me_  
_And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be_

I shivered and I looked around. When had I started walking? I don't know. But I know I had found myself back at that old training ground. That old training ground with the three posts. That old training ground with the memorial.

I approached the middle post and felt it with my hand fondly. And for the first time in a while, I smiled a small genuine smile. I looked up at the cloudy, dark sky. I closed my cerulean eyes and lost myself until I could only sense the wood under my hand, the small shifts of wind, and the smell of oncoming rain.

I closed my cerulean eyes and lost myself until I could only sense the past. I shifted around my memories and went back to the day when we first became Team Seven. When I first started getting feelings for Sasuke. He'd been the first to offer me food. Yeah sure, you used the cover-up that I'd be weak and useless if I didn't eat. Well, I guess that would have been true.

But I couldn't help after that to think that you meant something _more. _I couldn't help but think if it was Sakura at that post, you wouldn't have even bat an eyelash. Of course, I would have offered food. Of course, she would have rejected it. Of course she'd probably have bugged you into giving her some food.

But that's beside the point.

Why am I worrying so much? I mean, I doubt you think about me as much as I think of you, Sasuke.

But I still hope that you do.

_You're burnin' bridges baby_  
_Burnin' bridges, making wishes_  
_Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby_  
_Burnin' bridges, making wishes_  
_You're burnin' bridges baby_  
_Burnin' bridges, making wishes_  
_Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby_  
_Burnin' bridges, making wishes_

As the rain gently drizzled down I delved to more recent memories. The final fight. We nearly killed each other, ya know? You said you wanted to cut our bonds. You wanted to cut all your bonds from Konoha. I can't help but wonder if you really meant that. After all, you kept me alive.

I let out a bark of twisted laughter. Wishful, wishful thinking. I'm as naïve as everyone says.

But still…One can't help but wonder if you really meant that. I mean…once, once you had a look. You're voice held desperation. Like…like you wouldn't believe that everyone was right. That I was right. And that you were wrong.

You looked so desperate to keep onto your childhood beliefs. To not believe that there was more to life that you could have.

To not even wish that life had more in store for you than what you chose.

_You're a chance taker, heartbreaker_  
_Got me wrapped around your finger_  
_Chance taker, heartbreaker_  
_Got me wrapped around your finger_

My nails dug into the softening wood as I thought. I blinked back a burning sensation at the back of my eyes. I shivered from the cold.

You never really took chances. You kept it safe enough that you wouldn't die before you got to exact revenge. Most of the time. But…You always nearly killed yourself for me. You protected me from Haku. I riled you into attacking Orochimaru the first time we met him. You wanted to put yourself first for me and Sakura.

You gave me so many strange hints; I didn't know what to believe.

Did you like me back, or did you just protect me because I was a precious comrade like Sakura?

But then you took the biggest and stupidest chance ever. You left. You stupid bastard. Sakura _died _the day you left. The very same person you had tried to keep alive before died by your doing. Talk about ironic.

And I have to admit, something broke in me once I was told you left.

I have to admit, I almost died too.

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby_  
_Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes_  
_If I drive a hundred thousand miles_  
_Would you let me stay a while?_

The rain got heavier. It was pounding into me and everything around. It cooled my tears that I could no longer hold back. Hey Sasuke, did you know that I nearly cried the first time in years because of you? Back when I thought you'd died when you blocked those needles. Strange huh? You never thought you'd be able to do that, did you? Well, that'll just be one more thing you have over me. Just one more thing the great Sasuke Uchiha has over the insignificant Naruto Uzumaki.

Hey Sasuke, you ready to tell me where you are? If you tell me can I visit? Maybe persuade to come back? Oh. Shit. I just told you what I would do. Now you won't tell me where you are, will you?

You bastard.

_Now I'm heels over head,_  
_I'm hangin' upside-down_  
_Thinking how you left me for dead_  
_California bound_  
_And when you hit the coast_  
_I hope you think of me_  
_And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be._

Hey, Sasuke, do you remember that one time we tried to find out what Kakashi-sensei looked like without his mask? That was the one day I saw the most expressions on your face. I swear I would've cracked up laughing if I wasn't too busy with the mystery. And when Kakashi came in with that towel around his face. I would have died laughing right there.

Do you remember that time, Sasuke? Do you remember how we tried so hard to see what was under the mask? Do you remember any of this at all?

Or do you refuse to remember?

Do you refuse because then you would think of me?

Ha. I flatter myself.

_Now I'm heels over head,_  
_I'm hangin' upside-down_  
_Thinking how you left me for dead_  
_California bound_  
_And when you hit the coast_  
_Maybe you'll finally see_  
_And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me_

I finally turned and slid down the post. I slid down until I was sitting in the wet grass, my back propped up to the equally wet wood. What did it matter? My clothes were soaked anyways. I looked up at the sky and watched the rain fall down. Is it raining over there too, Sasuke? Really, I'd like to know. Anything to know what you're feeling.

I'd give anything to know what you were thinking when you left.

Did you think you would kill Itachi?

Do you _really _think that you can kill him?

Do you _really _think that if you do, that it'll make things different?

Do you _really _think that if you do, that we'll accept you back with open arms?

Do you _really _think that if you do, that we'll act no different than before?

Do you really think that we won't be hurt?

I want honest answers, Sasuke. What do you think?

Do you want to know what I think? Heh, of course you don't. But I'm gonna tell you anyways.

No, I don't think you can kill him. Don't get me wrong, you're really strong, but you can't kill him. You still have moral, you know? Well, I hope you still do.

No, I don't think killing him will make any difference. Well no, you'll be an ever worse bastard than you already are.

No, I don't think most of us would welcome you back with open arms if you kill him.

No, I **know **we won't act the same as before if you come back after you kill him.

No, I **know **that we're hurt. Hurt more than you believe.

In trying to kill one person, you've killed your friends. The very friends you said you didn't want to see gone.

Do you know what I believe, Sasuke? Well, of course you don't, so I'll tell you.

I believe that you'll realize this. I believe you'll realize all this.

And I believe that you'll come back. I truly believe that.

Come back to us. I believe you will.

And maybe you'll realize that I love you, you bastard.

And I believe that you'll realize that you at least like me back to some extent.

Don't let me down, bastard.

Don't let me down, Sasuke.

xheelsxoverxheadxheelsxoverxheadxheelsxoverxheadxheelsxoverxheadxheelsxoverxheadxheelsxoverxheadxheelsxoverxhead

* * *

**A/N: Pfewf! Glad that's over with! Okay, I lied; this is more of Naruto trying to reach Sasuke through his mind more than in his point of view but then again…it sort of is. –shrug- I was listening to Heels Over Head throughout writing this whole fic. I'm surprised that I still love it as much as ever. And if you haven't listened to it yet, I command you to. It's no fun making up the music as you're reading the lyrics.**

**I'm quite proud of my little ficlet. It's the longest I've wrote so far. (I'm sure the lyrics took up half. xD) My Kyuubi, it's past midnight. I hope you're happy my readers. You've made me stay up late just for you.**

**NOW REVIEW. (Free virtu-ramen for those who review!)**  
**--NarutoKyuu (Oh no, I've turned to bribery!)**


End file.
